


Come fly the ineffable skies

by simplyineffable



Category: Cabin Pressure, Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crossover, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyineffable/pseuds/simplyineffable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Douglas and Martin are actually Crowley and Aziraphale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come fly the ineffable skies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt in the Cabin Pressure kinkmeme on Dreamwidth.

"Am I the only one who finds it both funny and sad that two _winged_ beings are _flying an aeroplane_?"  
  
"Yes, well, it was your idea."  
  
"Was it?"  
  
"I distinctly remember you saying we must become pilots so we can look after little Arthur ourselves."  
  
"Ah yes, I'd forgotten after your failed your CPL for the third time."  
  
"Crowley-"  
  
"Really angel, why couldn't you have just used the powers _He_ gave you?"  
  
"Is it so wrong that I wanted to do some things the human way when I'm on Earth?"  
  
"I'm used to you and your 'human ways' by now,  _Martin_. It's the fact that an   _angel_  could be so bad at  _flying_ that I can't get my head 'round."  
  
"I, well... It's the buttons dear boy. All these switches and flashing lights, they're terribly confusing."  
  
"Actually, that reminds me. You really have to stop calling me 'dear boy'. I mean, I don't know if you've noticed, but Upstairs seems to have given you a body that's half my age - can't fathom why - and it tends to look rather odd when a thirty-something year old calls a middle-aged man 'boy'"  
  
"But... But... You still call me angel!"  
  
"You are an angel."  
  
"I know that, but isn't it 'rather odd' for a man to be calling his  _captain_ angel!?"  
  
"You'll never stop harping on about that captain business will you?"  
  
"But I am the captain!"  
  
"Only because you don't understand the concept of wage."  
  
"You're just trying to distract me from my original point!"  
  
"What was your original point?"  
  
"... I've forgotten now."  
  
"Well then, mission complete."  
  
"Crow-!"  
  
"Hello chaps!"  
  
"Hello Arthur."  
  
"Do tell me Arthur, what's that you've got in your hands? And please don't say it's our dinner."  
  
"..."  
  
"Well..?"  
  
"... You told me not to say it was your dinner."  
  
"How is it possible that you still manage to surprise me with your horri-"  
  
"-bly lovely smelling food? Mmm, it looks wonderful Arthur. So wonderful in fact, that as our little treat we're going to let you it all yourself."  
  
"Wow Skip, you sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"That's brilliant Skip.  _You're_ brilliant!"  
  
"Ahem."  
  
"You too Douglas! Thanks so much chaps."  
  
"No problem Arthur."  
  
"Yes, no problem  _at all_."  
  
*click*  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"I still can't believe that the Antichrist is an idiot."  
  
"Crowley!"


End file.
